A Fily Story
by valkyrievampire888
Summary: A love story between a character I made up and Fang.
1. Chapter 1

**OOC. This is a love story between a character I made up and Fang from Maximum Ride. This takes place after the book Angel.**

**Mily's POV.**

I slowly crawled out of my den and stretched. I pointed my muzzle upwards, mouth slightly open and inhaled, taking in the smells around me. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, so I sat down. _Today I have to visit the stupid school _I thought. I shook my head then started grooming my grey and black striped fur along my lower back.

After I finished grooming myself, I began to slowly walking towards the school. I felt the cold, snow covered, forest under paw as I walked. "Why does Greenland have to be so cold? I mean it's called Greenland" I mumbled to myself.

I stopped right before the tree line ended and opened up to a huge fence. The fence was at least 15 feet tall and a mile long. I cautiously took a step forward. Looking around, quickly scanning the area, for White Coats. White Coats are the stupid scientist that grafted tiger DNA into me along with other things like grey pigments instead of orange or white. It's cool and all don't get me wrong, but really? What kind of sick, demented people come up with this stuff? I looked around one last time before walking up to the fence and peering in through the chain link.

I saw a black panther, fully grown, that wobbled and tripped every now and again like a newborn cub. When it saw me it clumsily stumbled up to me. I chuffed at the panther. "Please help me out of here" pleaded the Panther. "Wow no one these days can greet someone before asking for their help" I growled. "Sorry" the panther said impatiently as it started pacing. "just please help me get out." "Fine" I sighed.

I looked around and saw a tree with a long branch that hung over the fence into the schools "backyard". "Hold on" I said as I ran to the tree. Right before I crashed into it I bunched muscles and jumped, landing in the tree. I climbed over to the overhanging branch. I walked to the end of it and jumped down landing beside the panther. I looked into the panther's eyes and noticed that they are as black as his fur. "Come on" I growled and turned to face the fence. The panther looked at me as if I was crazy. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Watch and learn." I jumped up and quickly climbed as high as I could up the fence before jumping over and onto the branch. The panther jumped up and hit the fence, falling back onto the ground, I heard a White Coat yell. Then I looked down at the panther. "Hurry or I will have to leave you." This time he sort of climbed the fence and when he jumped his paws hit the branch and he dug his claws into it. I reached down and pulled him up by the scruff with my teeth. We ran to the base of the tree and jumped down, running into the woods, towards my den with the panther following.

**OOC. This is the end of the first chapter. I know your probably asking, "How is this a love story?" And I am getting there, but for now this is it. Please review this because it's my first fan fiction. –Narcissistic Cannibal.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OOC. I can only update my story on the weekends so when I can I will try to get as many chapters out as I can.**

When I got to my den I stopped and the panther tumbled into me. I turned around quickly and growled at him. The panther stood up and growled back. I turned away from him and sat in front of my den. I looked at the panther and asked, "what's your name?" "Fang" he replied. I thought for a moment, _I know I heard that name from somewhere…. Oh now I remember!_ "Wait, you're one of the bird kids?" "Yeah, but I can't change back into a human if it's even possible." "I can and I can show you if you'd like." "Ok, thanks." "Follow me" I said as I stood and began walking towards the edge of the island. I looked up at the sky. Fang looked at me "by the way, my name's Mily" I growled softly. He nodded and watched as I focused and morphed into a human with long black hair and brown eyes. I usually didn't morph into a human because the last thing I was wearing, before they grafted tiger DNA into me, is a grey tank-top and jeans, it's not very warming. I immediately started shivering. I hugged myself tightly trying to keep warm. I looked at Fang and smiled. He closed his eyes and concentrated. About 30 seconds later he morphed into a human. He had short shaggy black hair that covered the top of his eyes and a leather jacket, over a black t-shirt. Also he had black jeans on. "You have a thing for black I see." "Yeah" he said quietly, I snickered and him. He looked pained and upset, but as soon as I took a step towards him he ran forward and jumped into the air, snapping his wings out. I stared in awe at first but then hurt took its place when Fang began quickly flying away from Greenland. I turned around and morphed back into a tiger, anger pulsing through my blood. I ran towards my den growling to myself, "That's what you get for risking you life for someone else's!"

**OOC. The love part is coming in the next chapter so I will try to get it out today and if I can't then I will defiantly next Saturday. –Narcissistic Cannibal**


End file.
